Double Date
by theprinceofgay
Summary: Twilight is dragged by her cousin Rarity for moral support to a dinner party with her girlfriend Fluttershy and her parents, but could what awaits the unsuspecting Twilight at the party be nothing short of true love? Humanized ponies ahead. Chapter two up!
1. Chapter 1

"Twilight, please sit still!"

I grimaced as my cousin Rarity raised her hand, a pink and purple scrunchie bouncing in her hand. I had to give her credit, though. Only she could make a fluffy hair band look so menacing. I sat down in the large mahogany chair that she had dragged in front of her and allowed the fashionista go wild on my do.  
I felt bad for her, knowing that she always got like this when she was stressed, (which was surprisingly often), and knew why she was so close to pull out my hair with each tug of the scrunchie. She was taking her parents to meet her new girlfriend, and had begged and begged for me to come along to for moral support.

Fluttershy and I had been friends for a long time, it having been me who introduced them to each other about four months back. Her and Rarity, rather surprisingly, clicked immediately and were, for lack of better words, together by the end of the night. It was surprising being that Fluttershy was the shyest person I had ever met, an ecology student where the three of us studied at PVU, PonyVille University. Rarity, on the other hand, studied fashion design and went through about a can of hair spray a day.

I hadn't realized that I had zoned out until I came back into reality to Rarity holding a mirror to my face, looking at me expectantly. I took the small mirror from her and looked into it, my dark face staring back through the glass. My violet-blue hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, the pink hair band adding a nice light contrast to my admittedly dark appearance. Rarity had let my bangs fall free onto my forehead, the front bangs cupping themselves just above my eyebrows. I smiled at Rarity who, at the sign of my approval, promptly snatched the mirror out of my hand and disappeared into the back of the room.  
I took the chance of peace and quiet, probably the only one that I would have all night, and slid into my cousin's incredibly large walk-in closet. I reached into the violet shirts she had hanging against the back wall, every single article of clothing in the closet arranged by colour, and took out a plain looking v-neck, wisteria shirt with sleeves that came down to about my elbows, and a pleated eggplant skirt to go along with it. As I unbuttoned the blouse I was wearing and switched into the v-neck, I knew that Rarity would huff about how normal looking my my outfit was.

As if on cue, Rarity walked into the closet, a new buttoned-up white shirt clinging to her curves, the brightness of the shirt making her skin look darker and clearer than usual. She wore black slacks and stilettos, and her long amethyst hair hung wavy around her shoulders and cascaded down her back, looking soft to the touch. Her brilliant blue eyes landed almost immediately on my outfit and her lavender lips raised the slightest bit on the right side in a grimace, but she didn't say anything as she whipped past me and to the long body-length mirror on my right side, where she inspected herself before letting out a long sigh.  
"Are you ready to go?" She asked, looking back at me as she clipped a long silver chain around her neck, three light blue diamonds glittering at the center of the necklace, a gift given to her by me three years ago on her 18th birthday.

I nodded and made sure that my ponytail remained intact before straightening out my shirt and turning to walk out of the closet with Rarity. Her thumb ran over the diamonds on her necklace as she led me out to her car, her eyes unusually clouded in fear. A pang of pity rang through my heart as I placed my hand on her shoulder reassuringly, giving her a small smile. She returned the gesture as I slid into the passenger seat of her plum coloured ladybug, and we were on our way.

We were at Fluttershy's cottage in less than 15 minutes, pulling up at the bottom of the hill that her small house rested on. Fluttershy didn't have a car a biked everywhere, meaning she had no use for a driveway and we had to park a little ways away from the house if we didn't want to risk running over one of her gardens. While she cut off the engine, I noticed Rarity's thumb nail, usually painted a perfect shade of blue, was chipped at the top. She had been biting her nails again.

She nearly pushed me up the hill to the house and to the door, knocking on it lightly with the tip of her coffee knuckles, the door swinging open just as her hand pulled away. Fluttershy stood in the doorway and smiled when she saw the two of us, inviting us in gently and closing the natural wooden door behind us as we stepped in. Fluttershy's skin was pale like wheat, but her cheeks and nose were blushed with a light shade of pink. Her long, straight hair was the colour of salmon, and the sides were shaved short, the mohawk falling over the left side of her hair and contrasting with the tiny silver stud that was perched on the side of her button nose. She was wearing a pastel yellow turtleneck sweater and a long flowing skirt that matched her hair, the pastel scheme being thrown off only by her lime green slip on sandals that were over her socks. She look Rarity's hand and kissed her cheek after greeting me and bringing me into her small dining room.

"Oh, Twilight, Rarity, I forgot to introduce you. This is my cousin, Dash."

Fluttershy raised her hand to a figure sitting on the couch, who rose at the sound of her name. Dash was tall and lanky, her short hair crowding over her ears and forehead, a striking shade of black with the tips dyed rainbow. Her ruby eyes met mine, a lightning bolt shooting through my chest and down to the pit of my stomach. I felt my ears turn hot and knew that my brown face would be turning pink as we stared. Without missing a beat, Dash walked over to us and held out a golden-brown hand for me to shake.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Miss Twilight. I've heard a lot," she said with a half smile, tipping her head the slightest bit as her eyes met my violet ones once more.

She made love to me later that night in the bed of her truck.


	2. Chapter 2

_[[I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I hope that it being nearly pure smut makes up for it! This is my first time writing anything remotely dirty, so... I hope you like it!]]_

I tried to recall the rest of the events of that night as a pair of soft lips planted themselves at the back of my jaw and trailed up towards my ear lobe, eliciting a quiet "mmm" of approval.

Dinner had gone better than planned. Rarity's parents showed up shortly after we were introduced to Dash, and we all settled around Fluttershy's small wooden dining room table. Fluttershy and Rarity's parents go along swimmingly, and eventually the nervousness in Rarity's voice melted away to add to the warm and happy atmosphere of room.

A hand on my breast brought me away from my thoughts and I let out a gasp, the sound quickly turning into a low moan as the hand slid down my damp skin to my waist, Dash's thumb running gently over the crest of my hip.

Many times throughout the evening Dash and I met eyes. At first the glances had been slightly awkward and testing, perhaps more shy and frightened on my part. At one point, while enjoying a laugh with Rarity's parents and the other guests, I felt a sneakered foot reach carefully to my ankle, and our eyes met again once more. Eventually the looks and glances became much more deliberate. Within half an hour of the foot incident, I found myself pressed against the door of Fluttershy's bathroom, feverishly kissing and groping at the tan beauty that was pinning me down.

I ran my fingers through Dash's midnight hair, tugging lightly at the rainbow tips to pull her up so that our lips could meet. Our clothes laid half hazardously piled throughout the bed of the truck, my bra strap sliding off of my arm, only to be pulled off completely a few moments later.

How did I manage to get myself into this kind of situation? Not that it was a bad situation at all. It was a great situation, and a situation that I wanted to be in, but the circumstances were confusing. Yes, I had been interested in other women at first glance before, but never had I fallen into such a trance that I was being fucked in the back of their truck.

My back arched and I let out a purr as Dash kissed down the middle of my chest and to my lower stomach, my head falling back against the floor of the truck bed as those daring lips moved lower. Biting my lip and lightly scratching my fingers across her scalp, I pushed Dash's head lower and brought my legs up over her shoulder, keeping in mind to hold them up as not to strain her shoulders.

Dash's tongue swiped over my clit slowly and she glanced up at me, gaging my reaction before she went any further, testing the waters. My breath caught in my throat before I was able to push out a high pitched mewl, and nearly melted as the quick sensation came and went, the tingle lingering in my lower regions. Taking her cue, Dash dove in and nearly attacked my clit with her smooth pink tongue.

"Da-Ash!" I gasped, her name coming out in two syllables as the onslaught of pleasure continued. I squirmed and gasped and moaned as she slid her fingers down the inside of my thighs, pulling her lips away so that she could run her finger tip in a circular motion around the sensitive pleasure organ.

She smiled up at me as she slid her finger, already damp from my fluids, inside of me, causing my head to thrash to the side, my chin hitting my shoulder. I ignored the pain in my jaw as she slid in a second finger with her first and began a constant motion, moving her body up so that her lips could collide with mine while keeping her hand down low so that she could periodically add more fingers.  
We stayed out in the truck for almost an hour. Dash and I got clothed and snuck back into Fluttershy's house through the back door, giggling and snorting quietly as we stepped into the bathroom so that I could put my hair back into place. The ponytail I fixed it back into wasn't as good as Rarity had done it earlier, but I hoped it would pass.

If there was one thing that I had learned from that night, it was that Dash was a sex goddess, and that I would be back again soon.


End file.
